Piwo&Whisky, darmowe porady detektywistyczno różne
by Vicious Duke
Summary: Wystarczy spiknąć razem wyznawcę piwa i prezesa jednoosobowego fanklubu whisky dla kotów, żeby wszystkie tajemnice stały się jasne. Cykl opowiadań pseudo-detektywistycznych, choć niewykluczone, że przewiną się też inne wątki.


**- Mały pingwin Pickpocket -**

Istnieje zasada, mówiąca, że nie należy denerwować ludzi, którzy podają ci jedzenie. Prawda logiczna i utrzymująca gastronomiczny wszechświat w równowadze, jednak niewystarczająco zagilbista, by zostać włączoną do podstawowego pakietu zachowań Gilberta Belschmidta.

- To jest piwo? –skrzywił twarz tak groteskowo, jak tylko potrafił.

Być może, poczytywał to za szczyt kurtuazji, żeby siedząc na wysokim stołku, przy murowanym barze w angielskim pubie, zabawiać barmana monologiem o wyższości niemieckiego piwa nad każdym innym. Niezbadane są ścieżki emerytowanych krzyżaków.

W ciągu trzech minut zdążył wymienić dwadzieścia różnych marek, z których barman kojarzył raptem dwie. Nie to, żeby rozmówca się tym przejął. Spokojnie polerował blat, za którym stał, z taką dokładnością, jakby to nie był blat, a lakierki do trumny. Większy szkopuł tkwił raczej w tym, że ilekroć padało stwierdzenie, że coś jest lub nie jest zagilbiste, zaczynał się uśmiechać jak Jack Nicholson w Lśnieniu i rozglądał się za siekierą.

- Bo widzi pan, największą wadą niezagilbistego, angielskiego piwa jest to, że nie jest niemieckie. Dlatego, automatycznie, nie może być zagilbiste. – kontynuował Gilbert uczenie.

- Powtórz to jeszcze raz, a przysięgam, że zjesz tą ścierkę… - wymamrotał pod nosem udręczony mężczyzna, zaciskając żylaste dłonie na szmatce, którą trzymał.

- Hm?

- Pytałem, czy nie chce pan może orzeszków.

- Mogą być, – Niemiec pokiwał głową z aprobatą, po czym dodał, tonem zapowiadającym gotowość do wygłoszenia kolejnego wywodu eksperta – chociaż, dobre orzeszki można kupić tylko w Berlinie. Są zagil…

- No cześć. – zbliżający się w ich stronę Arthur, zapobiegł apokalipsie. Ze zmarszczoną brwią przyglądał się przez chwilę wytrzeszczowi barmana i Gilbertowi obracającemu orzeszka w palcach. Nie wiedział, co się stało, ale był pewien czyja to wina.

– Może lepiej pójdziemy do stolika. Będzie lepszy widok. – wskazał miejsce w głębi sali.

Zgodnie z tym, co sobie wykalkulował, Niemiec skuszony bliskością wielkiego telewizora, z zadowoleniem kiwną głową, zgarnął swój kufel razem z miseczką z orzeszkami i oddalił się od baru.

– Tom, przyniósłbyś dzbanek jasnego? Albo dwa? – Kirkland zwrócił się do barmana, który nie posiadał się ze szczęścia, że uwolniono go od Gilberta.

- Trzecie dostaniesz na koszt firmy, za niego.

- Był aż tak straszny? – Anglik do tej pory sądził, że nic nie jest w stanie wyprowadzić starego Toma z równowagi, więc trochę się zdziwił.

- Myślałem, czy by go nie zatłuc krzesłem, ale szkoda krzesła. – odparł mężczyzna zdegustowanym tonem i wręczył Arthurowi pusty kufel, po czym zabrał się do napełniania dzbanków.

- Lepiej go nie prowokuj. Jeszcze dziesięć lat temu wychodził z knajpy dopiero jak zdemolował ją do szczętu. – rzucił Anglik mimochodem.

Barman spojrzał na gościa ze zgrozą.

- Ale to stare dzieje. – machnął ręką i odszedł w stronę stolika.

W połowie drogi pomyślał, że mógł jednak tego nie mówić.

Istniało pewne grono osób, które z rozrzewnieniem wspominało te barowe historie i pijackie wyliczanki Gilberta. Szczególnie „Raz i dwa, dzisiaj stołem rzucam ja…", dzięki której mały Ludwig, przy okazji, nauczył się liczb od jednego do dziesięciu. Po dziesięciu, w barze nie było już czego liczyć.

Ale do tego grona na pewno nie należeli właściciele i obsługa nawiedzonych lokalów.

Nucąc sobie pod nosem „ trzy i cztery, nie mamy siekiery" usiadł naprzeciwko Niemca, który powiesił swoją skórzaną kurtkę na oparciu krzesła i olśniewał zebranych żółtym podkoszulkiem z wielkim krokodylem pośrodku.

- Twarzowa bluzeczka. Zahaczyłeś o kinderbal po drodze? – Arthur posłał mu krzywy uśmieszek.

- Milcz plebejuszu. To jest szczęśliwa koszulka Borussi. Od tego, czy mam ją na sobie, zależy zwycięstwo! – oświadczył Gilbert, z namaszczeniem prostując materiał w miejscach gdzie się zagniótł. – Poza tym, ładnemu we wszystkim ładnie.

- Nie ekscytuj się tak, bo tylko się spocisz, a nic nie osiągniesz. Arsenal was zje, przetrawi i wypluje. – odpowiedział mu gospodarz, a korzystając z tego, że Tom w końcu przyniósł piwo, nalał sobie i Gilbertowi.

Następne czterdzieści pięć minut upłynęło pod znakiem wykrzyknień

„Gdzie podajesz!",

„Spalony był!",

„No biegnij! Biec nie umiesz?",

„Jaka kartka?",

„Symuluje palant!",

„NIE!",

„Sam jesteś kurwa głupi!",

i zakończyło się triumfalnym angielskim „MUAHAHAHAHA!" oraz poirytowanym niemieckim „Umrzyj.".

- 3:1 synu. Możesz sobie teraz pogłaskać tego krokodyla po czole. – stwierdził Arthur siedząc po turecku, na dwóch krzesłach jednocześnie.

- Odegrają się w drugiej połowie. – mrukną Gilbert bez przekonania, przypatrując się swojemu magicznemu ubraniu z żalem i zastanawiając, dlaczego straciło moc. Nagle zaatakował go biało-czerwony szalik

- Tak, odegrają się. Chyba w pasjansa!

Czterech kibiców Arsenalu ze stolika obok zarykiwało się ze śmiechu. Piąty, wysłany z misją zorganizowania darmowego napitku, próbował wkraść się w łaski Arthura szydząc z przegranego. Belschmidt rozplątał się z wełnianego zawoju i rzucił oprawcy groźne spojrzenie.

- Zjeżdżaj, bo zarobisz za chwilę.

- Bardzo się przestraszyłem. – odrzekł zuchwale młodszy mężczyzna. – Chciałem zauważyć, że nas jest pięciu, a ty jeden.

- W zupełności wystarczy na takich leszczy.

Wiedząc, że chłopak przyszedł częstować się nie swoim piwem, Gilbert sięgnął po ostatni pełen dzbanek, jaki mieli na stole i zaczął pić prosto z niego. Dochodząc do wniosku, że nie da rady załatwić całego jednym haustem, zrobił solidny łyk, po czym splunął do środka i odstawił z hukiem na blat.

- Oj, chyba niechcący naplułem.

Obnażył zęby w złośliwym uśmiechu i z rozbawieniem obserwował zniesmaczenie i smutek podpitych kibiców, obserwujących takie marnotrawstwo złotego trunku.

Chłopak od szalika zbaraniał na chwilę. Stał nieruchomo z ręką zawieszoną w górze i starał się objąć swoim otępiałym mózgiem, co się dzieje. Komenda „ przynieś piwo" błądziła mu między jedną a drugą półkulą, jednak wnioskując po reakcji kolegów, to, które chciał zabrać ze stolika Gilberta, już się nie nadawało. Mimo wszystko zaczął powoli wyciągać po nie rękę. Niemcowi prawa brew podjechała do połowy czoła w wyrazie zdziwienia pomieszanego z niedowierzaniem. Chwycił dzbanek po raz kolejny, tym razem teatralnie przekręcając go dnem do góry i wylewając zawartość na podłogę.

Teraz cała sala przyglądała im się na stojąco i w pełnej gotowości, a Tom zwijał ulubioną ściereczkę w węzeł.

Arsenalista zawył z furią i nachylił się już do wymierzenia ciosu, kiedy ktoś chwycił go za tył kołnierza z taką siłą, że przez chwilę nie mógł oddychać.

- Siemka.

Zza chłopaka wynurzył się Scott. Pozdrowił wszystkich, prawie że papieskim gestem, popchnął przestraszonego mężczyznę na bok i dosiadł się do swojego brata i Gilberta.

Ktoś z tłumu zauważył, że reklamy już się kończą i zaraz zacznie się druga połowa meczu, więc ludzie porozchodzili się z powrotem do swoich stolików, lekko poprzestawianych i otoczonych barykadami z krzeseł. Ostatnie chipsy na podłodze zostały rozgniecione i sytuacja ostatecznie się uspokoiła.

Szkot przez chwilę mościł się na krześle jak gdyby nigdy nic, po czym postawił na stole reklamówkę z puszką kociej karmy.

- Tylko tego pijaka tu brakowało… - wymamrotał Arthur zaglądając na dno swojego kufla.

- Oooo, jak był mały nie chciał spać beze mnie, a teraz taki kawał chama z niego wyrósł. – Scott zapalił papierosa, zaciągną się i dmuchną prosto w młodszego Kirklanda. – Starszego brata wita się ucałowaniem w sygnet, gówniarzu.

- Nawet nie masz sygnetu kretynie!

- Nie szkodzi. Co za czasy… taki brak szacunku dla starszych.

- Nic mi nie mów. – westchnął Gilbert ze zrozumieniem – Ludwig chodzi tylko po domu i wrzeszczy jak opętany. A kiedyś takie ładne wierszyki recytował, o chorym misiu i o dzielnym szewczyku Hansie.

Arthur spojrzał w sufit z miną „dlaczego ja?". Wiedział już, że nadszedł ten moment, gdy jego brat i Gilbert będą, jak na dwóch samozwańczych ojców przystało, wspominać czasy, kiedy internet był na węgiel, a ich mali braciszkowie świata poza nimi nie widzieli.

- A tą karmę to w ramach podwieczorka sobie przyniosłeś? – wskazał na puszkę, która wciąż stała na stole.

- Aaa… to dla Doktora Miałsona. Jak nie ma swojej karmy wyżera mi szynkę z kanapek.

- Od kiedy masz kota? - Anglik zapisał sobie w pamięci, że musi niedługo złożyć bratu niezapowiedzianą wizytę. _Ten psychopata nie jest godny posiadania małych futrzanych zwierzątek. _

- Od zeszłego tygodnia. Sąsiad miał chyba z pięć kociaków i opchnął mi jednego. – wyjaśnił Scott - Mały skurwiel, ale ma takie śmieszne łapki i lubi oglądać House'a.

Z telewizora dobiegł ich hymn ligi mistrzów.

Szkot zmarszczył czoło.

- Dlaczego tu nie ma whisky? Hej Tom, gdzie masz Johnnie'go Walkera?

Pytanie spotkało się z ogólną aprobatą i po chwili wszyscy zebrani zaczęli skandować „WHISKY! WHISKY!"

Stary barman popatrzył na nich zniesmaczony, ku oburzeniu zebranych wyłączył telewizor i wyszedł na środek sali.

- Zrobiliście tu bajzel jak jakieś świnie!

Ludzie rozglądali się nerwowo po kątach. Niektórzy poczuli się jak za dawnych lat mieszkania w akademiku. Studenci poczuli się jak w domu.

- Nikt nie dostanie ani piwa, ani whisky dopóki nie będzie porządku. I telewizora też nie włączę. – wśród zebranych przebiegł szmer rozczarowania. - A wy, – machną ręką w stronę stolika awanturnika w szaliku i jego kompanów - płacić w tej chwili i wynocha! Nie potrzebuję tu burd.

Koledzy popatrzyli po sobie, po czym jeden z nich wypalił

- No Danny, płać. Ty miałeś dzisiaj stawiać.

Danny skrzywił się, zdjął szalik, który od jakiegoś czasu miał zawiązany na głowie i sięgnął do prawej kieszeni spodni. Pomacał w niej chwilę, po czym sięgną do drugiej. Następnie nerwowo przeszukał kurtkę po obu stronach podszewki.

- Ktoś ukradł mi portfel!

- Chłopcze, radzę ci nie wyprowadzać mnie z równowagi… - oświadczył beznamiętnie Tom. – płaćcie i wychodźcie.

- Ale my jesteśmy bez kasy, dziś była jego kolej! – powtórzył najwyższy z piątki.

- Zamknij się Ed! – krzyknął Danny czerwony ze złości. – Przecież mówię, że ktoś mi podpieprzył portfel! Pewnie on! – wskazał na Scotta.

- Nie będziesz mi obrażał stałych klientów chłystku! – Żyłka na czole barmana zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować.

- Przecież stał za mną w tym tłumie! Przydusił mnie! Mógł mi wtedy wyciągnąć z kieszeni co chciał!

- I chyba wyciągnął mózg. Chociaż nie wiem, czy byłoby co wyciągać. – rzucił mu w odpowiedzi Arthur.

- Nie, on ma rację i święte prawo mnie podejrzewać. – Scott podszedł do Toma, stając w takim miejscu by wszyscy go widzieli. - Nie powinniście mi wierzyć tylko dlatego, że wydaje się wam, że mnie znacie.

Demonstracyjne wywrócił na zewnątrz kieszenie jeansów. Wyleciało kilka zmiętych papierków. Następnie zdjął płaszcz i rzucił go Edowi. – Przeszukaj wszystkie kieszenie.

Chłopak posłusznie zajrzał do każdej, wyjmując na stół pęk kluczy, paczkę papierosów, zapalniczkę i czarny, skórzany portfel. Otworzył go i przejrzał dokumenty.

- Wszystkie należą do Scotta Kirklanda.

- Zdaje mi się, że teraz jestem bardziej wiarygodny.

- Skoro to nie ty, to ktoś inny! – wrzeszczał Danny – Tam były pieniądze na zapłatę czynszu za ten tydzień! Wyrzucą mnie z mieszkania! – dodał podłamanym głosem.

- Nie jest to niemożliwe, że zostałeś okradziony, ale nie wypada oskarżać ludzi bez żadnych dowodów. – odparł Szkot, po czym dodał. – Tom, zamknij drzwi. Nikt nie wyjdzie, dopóki zguba się nie znajdzie.

Zamek od wejścia głównego zgrzytną i atmosfera zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej nerwowa.

- Może jego portfel po prostu leży gdzieś w tym syfie. – stwierdził Gilbert. – Niech każdy ogarnie cztery metry kwadratowe wokół siebie, to jest szansa, że się szybko znajdzie, a przy okazji Tom się ucieszy, że jest czysto i włączy telewizor.

Uwaga o telewizorze przypomniała zebranym o trwającym wciąż meczu. Bez większego szemrania zabrali się do sprzątania. W ciągu dziesięciu minut rzeczy powracały na swoje miejsce, albo trafiły do śmieci. Po portfelu dalej nie było śladu.

- Wchodziłeś do łazienki? – spytał Scott.

Danny przytaknął.

- Ty. – wskazał na drugiego z kolegów chłopaka. – Jak masz na imię?

- Andy.

- No więc, Andy, pójdziesz teraz do łazienki i dokładnie ją przeszukasz.

Kiwnął głową i poszedł.

Sala po raz kolejny zamarła w napięciu, a każda minuta oczekiwania na powrót Andy'ego ciągnęła się jak produkt seropodobny na mrożonej pizzy.

- Nic nie znalazłem. – oznajmił, gdy wyszedł z łazienki – Musiałby spuścić ten portfel w kiblu.

- Jesteś pewien, że miałeś go ze sobą, kiedy wchodziłeś do baru? – zapytał Gilbert.

- Tak, jeszcze przy stoliku liczyłem na ile browarów mi wystarczy.

Scott westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. – W takim razie, robimy przesłuchanie.

* * *

- Danny, czy wpadłeś może, przez przypadek, na kogoś z obecnych? Albo czy ktoś wpadł na ciebie?

- Kiedy wchodziłem do łazienki, w drzwiach wpadła na mnie jakaś kobieta. – rozglądał się chwilę, po czym wskazał na brunetkę siedzącą przy stoliku koło okna. – To ona.

Rzeczona kobieta, kiedy zorientowała się, że o niej mowa, wstała z miejsca i oburzonym głosem oświadczyła, że niczego nigdy nie ukradła.

- Jeśli tak, to nie ma się pani o co denerwować. – Szkot wskazał jej puste krzesło przy swoim stoliku, zapraszając, żeby podeszła. Usiadła przed nim, fukając z irytacji.

- Więc wpadła pani na Danny'ego w drzwiach łazienki?  
- Nie ja wpadłam, tylko on na mnie wlazł! – spojrzała na chłopaka z dezaprobatą. – Nawet nie przeprosił.

- Danny, jak sądzisz, czy ta kobieta mogła wpaść na ciebie celowo?

- Słucham? – zapytała brunetka, pałając gniewem inkwizytora.

Danny zamrugał zdezorientowany.

- Nie wiem, może.

- Niby w jakim celu miałabym na niego wpadać? Poza tym, to on wpadł na mnie!

Scott zapalił drugiego papierosa.

- Na przykład po to, żeby odwrócić uwagę, od swojej ręki w jego kieszeni?

- Niech pan nie będzie śmieszny. Zarabiam przez tydzień więcej niż ten dzieciak przez miesiąc. Nie potrzebuję kraść. – oświadczyła zaciskając pięści.

-A może wcale nie chodziło o pieniądze? – włączył się Gilbert – Jakiś głupi zakład? Albo patologiczne szukanie przypływu adrenaliny?

- Nie przesadzacie wy czasem? – zapytał trochę przestraszony Arthur.

Brat machną na niego ręką.

Kobieta zapowietrzyła się na chwilę, ale zaraz doszła do siebie.

- Nawet gdybym rzeczywiście zabrała mu ten portfel, zastanowił się któryś z was, gdzie miałabym go schować? – wstała, żeby zademonstrować wszystkim krótką, obcisłą, miejscami lekko prześwitującą sukienkę.

- Torebka? – zapytali obaj jednocześnie.

- Nie mam. Sukienka jest nowa, nie zdążyłam kupić do niej pasującej torby. – wyjaśniła – Mój płaszcz wisi przy drzwiach. Powinno w nim być czterdzieści funtów, klucze i małe lusterko.

- No cóż, chyba musimy na razie odpuścić. – stwierdził Scott – Albo naprawdę jest pani niewinna, albo umie genialnie sprawiać wrażenie, że tak jest.

Brunetka, ciężko urażona, obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła na swoje poprzednie miejsce.

- A skoro tak, to odpytujemy ludzi, z sąsiednich stolików. – Zwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny w średnim wieku, który siedział po skosie. – Po co pan tu przyszedł?  
- Żona nie pozwala mi oglądać meczy w domu. Mówi, że nie po to kupowała telewizor, żeby takie bzdury oglądać.

- To smutne. – pokiwał głową ze współczuciem Gilbert, po czym spytał. - Danny mówił, że gdy siedział przy stoliku, przeliczał pieniądze. Widział pan to? Może pamięta pan, do której kieszeni chował portfel? Czy ktoś mógł mu go wyciągnąć, gdy przechodził obok?

- Do czasu, aż zaczął się awanturować, w ogóle nie zwracałem na niego uwagi. Mógłby wyjąć tykającą bombę na stół i nie zauważyłbym.

- To niedobrze. Ktoś pana kiedyś zabije i nie będzie pan nawet wiedział, kto.

Mężczyzna rzucił mu przestraszone spojrzenie.

W podobnym tonie rozmawiali jeszcze z dwunastoma osobami. Każda mówiła mniej więcej to samo. Albo byli zbyt zajęci oglądaniem meczu, albo bali się w ogóle patrzeć w stronę stolika Danny'ego, nie mówiąc już o przechodzeniu obok. Zgodnie uznali całą piątkę za agresywnych kiboli i nie chcieli ich prowokować.

- Czyli niczego nie wyjaśniliście. – podsumował Arthur.

- Nie, mój wyrodny młodszy bracie, po prostu wciąż zacieśniamy krąg podejrzanych. – odpowiedział Scott, mieszając wykałaczką w przepełnionej popielniczce. – Tak w ogóle, to Gilbo, mój przyjacielu, zapomniałem się ciebie zapytać. Czy to nie ty buchnąłeś portfel temu dzieciakowi w ramach złośliwej nauczki, żeby nie zadzierał ze starszymi?

Przynajmniej trzydzieści par oczu skierowało podejrzliwe spojrzenie na Belschmidta.

- To ciekawe, co mówisz, ty zapijaczony Szkocie. – Gilbert przysiadł na rogu stolika. – Ale zważ na to, że cały czas ten mały pomiot stał zwrócony twarzą do mnie, poza tym przypatrywała nam się cała sala. Musiałbym być chyba Lordem Voldemortem, żeby udało mi się gwizdnąć mu coś niezauważenie. – skwitował z rozbawieniem. – Oczywiście mogę się tu nawet heroicznie rozebrać i pokazać, że absolutnie nie posiadam naszego corpus delicti przy sobie.

- Obejdzie się. – prychnął starszy Kirkland – Zboczeniec, jak zawsze.

- Nie większy niż ty, ale wróćmy do sprawy. Co ty na to, żeby przepytać czterech muszkieterów?  
- Właśnie do tego zmierzam.

Obaj usadowili się przed stolikiem Danny'ego i jego kolegów. Tym razem nie zamierzali rozmawiać z każdym oddzielnie, ale przeprowadzić akcję masową.

-Nie dość, że przegapiłem pierwszą połowę meczu, to teraz, przez was, nie zobaczę nawet kawałka drugiej. Może któryś od razu zechce się przyznać?

Młodzi mężczyźni popatrzyli po sobie. Żaden się nie odezwał.

Ciszę przerwał Gilbert.

- Bym się zdziwił jakby to zadziałało.

- Dajcie spokój, to moi kumple. Żaden by mnie nie okradł. – odpowiedział mu Danny z dezaprobatą w głosie. – Z Edem chodziłem do podstawówki, Greg mieszka w tym samym bloku co ja, Matt załatwił mi robotę!

- Też mi argumenty. Arthur jest moim, osobiście przeze mnie wychowywanym, bratem, a nie przeszkadza mu to, w wynoszeniu hurtowych ilości whisky z moich zapasów przy każdej wizycie.

Arthur zapomniał zaprzeczyć i się obrazić, gdyż był szczerze zszokowany tym, że Scott przez cały czas wiedział o jego niecnych postępkach.

- To może inaczej. – wkroczył znów Belschmidt. - Oczywiście jesteście najlepszymi kumplami na świecie, ale czy mimo to, któryś z was mógł się ostatnio ciężko o coś wkurzyć na Danny'ego?

Pierwszy odezwał się Andy. – Dwa tygodnie temu rozwalił Mattowi DVD i do tej pory nie oddał mu za nie kasy.

- Co ty pieprzysz, stary? – zapytał zdenerwowany Matt. – Umówiliśmy się przecież, że odda mi kasę jak będzie miał, nigdy nie robiłem mu żadnych wyrzutów!

- Jeszcze wczoraj żaliłeś mi się, że przez niego nie możesz urządzić sobie seansu Gwiezdnych wojen ze swoją dziewczyną. – zauważył Ed.

- Jak już jesteśmy przy dziewczynach, Eddie, to nie wiem czy pamiętasz, jak się odgrażałeś, że się zemścisz na Dannym, za to, że podkradł ci Sandrę? – odszczeknął mu Matt.

- Sami wiecie jak szybko się okazało, że nie była tego warta. – odparł tamten spokojnie.

Wszyscy trzej zamilkli, popatrując na siebie wilkiem. Właściciel skradzionego portfela wgapiał się w posadzkę zmieszany. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że przyjaciele mogą pamiętać mu dawne przewinienia.

- Do tej pory, tylko ty się nie odezwałeś. – Scott spojrzał na Grega. – Jest jakaś przyczyna, dla której siedzisz tak cicho, kiedy twoi koledzy chętnie rzuciliby się sobie do gardeł?

- Po prostu nie mam nic do powiedzenia. – odparł Greg.

Andy zaczął się wiercić na krześle. Dopiero gdy był pewien, że wszyscy na niego patrzą, wypalił – Przyznaj się Greg!  
Greg nie zareagował.

- Do czego ma się przyznać?

- Był kieszonkowcem!

Sala zaszumiała.

Na twarzach Danny'ego, Eda i Matta odmalowało się zdziwienie.

Gilbert uważnie obserwował nowego podejrzanego.

- Co ty na to, Greg?

- Nic. – mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

- Czy Andy powiedział prawdę?

- Tak.

Dało się usłyszeć oburzone westchnienia niektórych zebranych.

- Jak długo byłeś kieszonkowcem?  
- Całe liceum.

- Kradniesz jeszcze czasem?

- Nie. Po skończeniu szkoły zerwałem ze starym gangiem.

- Dlaczego mamy ci wierzyć?

- Nie musicie.

Greg w dalszym ciągu nie zdradzał po sobie nawet cienia emocji. Gilbert zaczął krążyć wokół stolika zbierając myśli.

- Co sądzisz, Scott?

Starszy Kirkland przestał się bawić zapalniczką i po chwili kontemplacji odparł - No cóż. Wydaje się, że mamy czterech podejrzanych z konkretnym motywem. – zaczął wyliczać – Matt mógł poprzez kradzież próbować odzyskać pieniądze na nowy sprzęt. Ed, mógł to zrobić z zemsty, za kradzież dziewczyny. Greg był, niewykluczone że wciąż jest, doświadczonym kieszonkowcem. Nie stawia go to w dobrym świetle. Dodatkowo mieszkają z Dannym w tym samym bloku, więc płacą taki sam czynsz. Wystarczy, że zabrałby kumplowi kasę i miałby czym opłacić swoje rachunki. W charakterze wisienki na torcie występuje Andy, który jak widać lubi donosić na kolegów, ale sam jest najświętszy ze świętych. Sporo tego.

- Ja nic nie zrobiłem! – wrzasnął Andy z determinacją, ale został zignorowany.

- Jak dla mnie, to całkiem proste. – odezwał się Arthur – Okradli go w czwórkę. Pierwszych dwóch miało mu coś za złe, i chcieli rekompensaty. Zgadali się z trzecim, który jest kieszonkowcem, więc co to dla niego, buchnąć portfel. Konfidenta wzięli do spółki, bo pewnie przypadkiem coś usłyszał i bali się, że wygada Danny'emu co knują.

- Być może. – przytaknął Scott. – Danny?

- Tak?

- Ile pieniędzy miałeś w portfelu?

Chłopak wahał się przez chwilę.

- Jakieś 120 funtów. Chyba.

- Jak to chyba? Przecież liczyłeś je przy stoliku, tak? – Scott popatrzył na niego z ukosa.

- Tak. To na pewno było 120 funtów.

- Greg, ile wynosi tygodniowy czynsz, w waszym bloku? – Gilbert zwrócił się byłego kieszonkowca.

- 90 funtów.

Szkot zamruczał coś sam do siebie, po czym odszukał w tłumie barmana.

- Tom, ile piwa zamówili ci chłopcy?

- 3 kolejki po pięć piw.

- Co daje nam kwotę?  
- 75 funtów, panie Kirkland.

- Gilbo…

Zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, Gilbert stał już za Dannym i nieruchomo przytrzymywał mu ręce za plecami. Chłopak zaczął wierzgać.

- Ej! Co jest! Zgłupiałeś?  
Scott sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki, którą tamten cały czas miał na sobie i wyją z niej granatowy prostokąt z materiału.

- Też zawsze chowam portfel do prawej kieszeni. – uśmiechnął się krzywo do Danny'ego, który wytrzeszczył oczy w osłupieniu.

- Nie wiem skąd on się tu wziął!

- Ależ co ty opowiadasz. Był tam cały czas. A ty cały czas o tym wiedziałeś.

- Nieprawda!

- Miałeś 120 funtów, z czego 90 miało pójść na czynsz. Sam to powiedziałeś. – przypomniał Szkot – Dziś wypadała twoja kolej stawiania piwa w barze, na które zostało ci 30 funtów. Bardzo naiwnie założyłeś, że twoi znajomi zadowolą się tylko jednym na głowę, nie biorąc pod uwagę, że przecież idziecie oglądać mecz.

- To było głupie. – przytaknął Gilbert

- Nie chciałeś wyjść na kretyna, wiec zamówiłeś jeszcze dwie kolejki, wydając połowę kasy na czynsz. Ale koleżkom i tak było mało, więc zacząłeś krążyć po sali i szukać, czyim piwem mógłbyś się poczęstować i wywołałeś awanturę z Gilbertem.

Danny starał się zaprzeczać, ale wyraz twarzy miał coraz bardziej beznadziejny.

- Niespodziewanie, Tom kazał wam zjeżdżać i wtedy przyszło ci do głowy, że jeśli powiesz, że ktoś w barze ukradł ci portfel, nasz barman przestraszy się złej reklamy dla swojego lokalu, przeprosi cię, będzie błagał żebyś nikomu o tym nie powtarzał i wyjdziesz bez płacenia. Cwane, tylko że Tom prędzej rozwaliłby klientowi krzesło na głowie niż wypuścił z niezapłaconym rachunkiem, więc cały plan się rypnął. – podsumował Scott.

Chłopak zwiesił głowę, bojąc się patrzeć na zgromadzonych, a w szczególności, na swoich czterech kolegów. Drżącymi rękami wyciągną z portfela 75 funtów i położył je na blacie stolika, przy którym siedzieli, po czym bez słowa skierował się w stronę drzwi. Szarpną za klamkę, ale nic się nie wydarzyło, gdyż zamek wciąż był zamknięty.

- Otworzy pan? – zwrócił się do Toma.

Ten rzucił mu pęk kluczy. – Włóż ten największy i przekręć dwa razy. – poinstruował.

Danny otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, zostawiając klucze w zamku.

- TOOOOOOOM! – Wrzasnął mu do ucha Scott.

- Matko Boska! Co?

- Pilot!

Częściowo jeszcze ogłuszony barman wyją z kieszeni fartucha pilota do telewizora i wręczył go Kirklandowi.

- I tak oto upłynęła ostatnia minuta, tego pięknego i jakże emocjonującego meczu. Zapewne nikt z nas nie spodziewał się, że Borussia jednak odrobi straty i zdoła pokonać zwycięski po pierwszej połowie Arsenal, ale jak widać, zawsze trzeba walczyć do końca.

- Mówiłem, że się odegrają! – krzyknął Gilbert - To jest właśnie moc koszulki z krokodylem!

- High five, stary! – Szkot radośnie przybił z Niemcem piątkę, bo przecież nic nie mogło go bardziej ucieszyć, niż zrobienie na złość młodszemu braciszkowi bez wysiłku.

- Tom, whisky!

**~~FIN~~**

* * *

_Idzie sesja. To dobry moment żeby robić wszystko, poza uczeniem się. _

_Powodzenia wszystkim zdającym i mnie samej:)_

_A gdyby coś się nie udało, to pamiętajcie, że politykiem można zostać bez żadnego wykształcenia. _

_Tradycyjnie dziękuję za komentarze. (kocham Was)  
_

_Żeby sobie ktoś nie pomyślał, że nie dziękuję, kiedy dziękuję.  
_


End file.
